Getsugakure Mission Board
Mission Listings ((D and C Rank Missions)) The following missions can be taken at any time from Getsugakure's mission board and therefore have no need for the Kage to give them out, only B Rank and above missions will be issued by the Kage. Each mission has a required number of steps and practices you must carry out, and upon finishing each mission, your team would deposit the finished mission slip into a box located next to the Mission Board, upon which you will receive your points. Help Villagers In The Mountains Several villagers have become stranded in the mountains with one of their members being wounded/trapped. Rank C Procedure: *Step One - State receiving the mission and make your way to the mountain ranges. *Step Two - Meet with the stranded villagers. *Step Three - Try and aid the wounded/trapped villager. *Step Four - Landslide! *Step Five - Avoid the landslide and make sure the villagers are safe from harm. *Step Six - Rescue the villagers and make your way back before turning in the mission. Show A Visitor Round The Village A visitor has come to Getsugakure and you are to give them a guided tour Rank C Procedure: *Step One - State receiving the mission and meet up with the visitor. *Step Two - Start to guide the visitor around the village, taking them to noteable points. *Step Three - Have lunch with the visitor. *Step Four - Continue your guide as a thief steals the visitor's wallet/purse. *Step Five - Chase the thief and reclaim the wallet/purse and return it. *Step Six - Finish the day and bid the visitor farewell before turning in the mission. Fix A Block In The Sewers You receive word that someone has been dumping rubbish in the sewers and you are to unblock a drainage. Rank C Procedure: *Step One - State receiving the mission before heading into the sewers. *Step Two - Pinpoint and locate the source of the blockage. *Step Three - Start removing the rubbish from the blockage into bags. *Step Four - Come across a large rats nest. *Step Five - Decide whether to dispose of it or leave it. *Step Six - Exit the sewers, dispose of the rubbish and turn in the mission. Collect Ingredients Collect ingredients from the forest for one of the local resturants. Rank C Ingredients to collect - Herbs, mushrooms, berries and 1 animal for meat. Procedure: *Step One - State receiving the mission before setting out to the forest. *Step Two - From your given list, start searching for ingredients. *Step Three - Come across an animal and chase it. *Step Four - End up running across a Wild Boar/Wolf/Anything you can think off vaugely threatening. *Step Five - Either run from or defeat the beast (Extra meat and bonus if defeated). *Step Six - Return to the resturant with the ingredients and then turn in the mission. Bandit Trouble Clear a couple bandits out of Getsugakures training ground. Rank C Number of Bandits - 1 at genin level strength. Procedure: *Step One - State recieving the mission and heading to the training ground. *Step Two - Locate the bandits. *Step Three - Attack or have the bandit attack you. *Step Four - Have the bandit hit you at least three times. *Step Five - Defeat the bandit. *Step Six - Turn in the mission . Weed Pulling Pull the weeds from an Old lady's yard within Getsugakure. Rank D Procedure: *Step One - State receiving the mission before travelling to the Old Lady's and starting on the weed pulling. *Step Two - Locate the weeds to be pulled. *Step Three - Pull weeds. *Step Four - Pull the wrong plant. *Step Five - Replant the wrong pulled plants. *Step Six - Finish pulling weeds and talk to the old lady, then turn in the mission. Meeko Hunt Hitomi's pet Ferret Meeko has run off with a valuable piece of equipment by mistake. Find him, retrieve the equipment and turn it in. Rank D Procedure: *Step One - State recieving the mission from the village's mission board and starting on the retrival. *Step Two - Locate Meeko. *Step Three - Retrieve Meeko and the equipment. *Step Four - Have Meeko escape you. *Step Five - Catch the Meeko a second time. *Step Six - Turn in the equipment to the relevant place and then turn in the mission. Walk in the Park Take a villagers dog on a walk through Getsugakure. Rank D Procedure: *Step One - State recieving the mission and going to the dog owners house. *Step Two - Take the dog from the owner and start to walk it along the streets. *Step Three - Have the dog break free of your control. *Step Four - Chase down and catch the dog. *Step Five - Finish the walk and return the dog to the owner. *Step Six - Turn in the mission. Clear Litter Clear up the litter strewn over the streets. Rank D Procedure: *Step One - State receiving the mission and travelling to the middle of the village. *Step Two - Split into teams of two and figure out which areas each team will cover. *Step Three - Spread out and pick up litter along the way. *Step Four - The bags of litter blow away in the wind. *Step Five - Recover the litter and dispose of it. *Step Six - Turn in the mission. Help Out At The Hospital Help out with the minor patient needs at the local hospital. Rank D Procedure: *Step One - State receiving the mission and go to the hospital. *Step Two - Talk to the staff and see what you can do e.g wrapping banages, carrying supplies etc. *Step Three - Carry out the tasks given. *Step Four - One of the team accidentaly cut themself/break a bone/hit their head etc. *Step Five - Get treated for your own injury. *Step Six - Leave the hospital and turn in the mission. Organising the Library Help organise the local library. Rank D Procedure: *Step One - State receiving the mission and head to the library. *Step Two - Talk to the libary clerk and begin to organise the books, clean up the tables etc *Step Three - Bring out the ladders to reach the top shelves. *Step Four - Have one or two of the group fall off the ladders and bring a load of books down with them. *Step Five - Start again and organise the top shelves. *Step Six - Talk to the clerk once finished then turn in the mission. Help Out On A Farm Help the farmers manage their farm for the day. Rank D Procedure: *Step One - State receiving the mission and head out to a farm. *Step Two - Talk to the farmers about what they want doing. *Step Three - Begin the work around the farm. *Step Four - After a while, someone accidentaly lets the chicken/sheep/cows etc loose. *Step Five - Round up the escaped animals. *Step Six - Talk to the farmer at the end of the day then turn in the mission.